Boiler Room
by NarcissisticObsessiveInsomniac
Summary: Harry Potter had never hated his cousin more than when he "volunteered" him to spend the night in the haunted boiler room of their school alone. Or. . .  maybe not so alone? AU


_My nightmares are so strange some times. So~ replace myself with Harry Potter, my creepy stalker with Tom Riddle, some random nobodies with other random nobodies and you have a story. What fun. Love it or hate it, your choice really. Flames are accepted and criticism is very much appreciated. As always rated T cause I'm paranoid._

**Disclaimer: **Am I a female British billionaire who writes amazing books? Hell no. But I wish I was.

**Boiler Room**

"I always knew you were a chicken Potter, but really its only one night, what could go wrong?" Dudley sneered at me his big ugly face turning red from the exertion of it.

"I'm not," I weakly replied, "It's just, what if we get caught! We could get expelled for this!"

"Ha, as if that dummy would catch us! Look pea brain, it's the start of summer vaca nobodies here!" Dudley's right hand man Pier cut in. He was usually the one who held Dudley's victims hands behind their backs.

I hated my cousin at times, but this was probably one of the worst things he has ever forced me to do, I'd rather lick his shoes and call him master again than do this.

I had been "elected" to spend the night in the boiler room of St. Bernard's Elementary School, which everyone knows is haunted. About forty years ago, a nerd kid named Tom Riddle was locked in the boiler room as the sixth grade prank on the last day of school.

Only problem is nobody went back to get him.

A janitor while going to check the boiler smelt an awful smell, like that of a bunny rabbit carcass that your cat brings in and puts under your couch.

He had turned the handle to the door of the stairs that lead to the boiler room and opening with a great screech from the un-oiled hinges it opened to reveal the corpse of Tom Marvolo Riddle, hands outreached as if looking for solstice.

Solstice which he finally found in death.

They say the janitor that found him quit and was checked into a mental hospital because he went crazy from the sight of the body that had been made into a meal for the rats that roamed the darkest corners of the boiler room. His eyes had been eaten first followed by his flesh that had been gnawed to the bone like a chicken dummy.

I shivered.

Yeah, I have _such _a great cousin.

I opened the same door that Riddle had spend his last days behind and looked behind me one last time, trying just once more to get myself out of this mess.

The guys just laughed.

"Don't forget your flashlight Harry!" Rat face said, throwing it through the door just in time as it slammed shut. The last thing my vision of the outside world being Dudley's lovely sneering face and Pier's smug dumb little smirk.

Fumbling with the flashlight until it turned on, I sighed.

Perhaps I should have left it off, it's not as if I'm not used to dark places. For heavens sake I live in a bloody shoe cupboard!

That and the view wasn't much better than being in the dark. Down in the pockets of blackness that my little stick of light didn't reach I could see something moving.

"Imagination," I say to myself firmly, "It's just my imagination."

But even then I swear I can feel the shadows swirling about, closing in on me, as the shadowy figures reached their fingers out at me, my breath still caught in my throat.

A small noise finally set off all the adrenaline in my system and I took flight through the

maze of pipes, not stopping till my instincts told me the danger was passed.

Taking in my surroundings I realized in my panicked state I had wandered farther in then I had intended.

I was lost.

Then my instincts were on high alert again and that horrible, terrible sound came.

Clip.

Clop.

Clip.

Clop.

SHHHHHHHHHHHH~

The sound of feet mixed with the shrill vibrations of the stream shooting out of the pipes of the boiler echoed throughout the enclosed space.

It came closer and closer and I knew, I just _knew_, my shadowy tormentors had come to life!

Then it just stopped.

There was just _silence._

"H-Hello," Came the timid voice that had me jump out of my skin, "Is a-anybody there?"

Sweat trickling down the back of my neck in small rivers, my flashlight zeroed in on the speaker, only to find a small boy (still taller than me though) staring back at me with a gaze that was just as frightened as my own.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask my mind off the shadows, off the fact that I was still locked in a moldy smelling boiler room. Off my instincts that were telling me to run as fast and as far as possible away from this stranger.

"T-the door got stuck and then I was just lost, and hungry, and lonely,_ so lonely_." The boy said his words coming out fast and jumbled. I didn't understand half the things coming out of his mouth but all that mattered was that I was not alone anymore.

"It's okay I'll get us out of here. Then we can go home and forget this awful night." I reassured him, simply glad not to be alone anymore in the dark abyss that was the boiler room.

"Please stay with me. Don't leave me!" The boy cried slightly panicked. What had I said? He seemed even more scared, a glint of something I could not place shinning in his eyes. My eye brows scrunched together, finally showing the confusion I felt.

"I won't. Common we'll stay together then find a way out of here-"

"NO! Stay _here! _With me! Don't leave, never leave!" He shouted and I was now able to recognize the crazed look I had mistaken as panic in his eyes, "We are the same, you know . . . unwanted, unpopular, left for dead. Your _friends _left as soon as the door closed you know. But, we can have each other." He tilted his head to the side in mock innocence smiling happily. "Right?"


End file.
